Szybki Szpic
Szybki Szpic (ang. Speed Stinger) — gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel ostrej klasy. Słynie z braku umiejętności latania i żądła znajdującego się na końcu ogona, którym paraliżuje ofiary. Wspomniany jest już w filmie Jak wytresować smoka, gdzie zostaje pokazany jego szkic, a później kilkakrotnie pojawia się w serialu, po raz pierwszy w odcinku Wielki lód. Wygląd Szybki Szpic przypomina welociraptora. Jego ciało jest silne i smukłe. Smok posiada dwie pary łap - tylne są bardzo dobrze rozwinięte i mocno umięśnione, ponieważ smok wykorzystuje je do poruszania się po lądzie, natomiast przednie są małe, wykorzystywane sporadycznie w różnych celach. Każda tylna łapa Szpica jest wyposażona w dwa pazury, a niektóre smoki w toku ewolucji zyskały również rozciągniętą między nimi błonę, pozwalającą im biegać po wodzie. Ciało smoka kończy długi ogon zwieńczony podwójnym żądłem. Głowa Szpica, osadzona na krótkiej, cienkiej szyi jest dość duża w stosunku do korpusu smoka. Pysk jest wydłużony i obły, rozwiera się na całej długości, ukazując paszczę pełną krótkich, ostrych zębów. Czerwone oczy znajdują się blisko nozdrzy. Szybki Szpic, podobnie jak Nocna Furia i kilka innych gatunków, nie posiada rogu nosowego. Smok nie ma na korpusie żadnych kolców, posiada za to rozkładane błony z tyłu głowy, na tylnych łapach oraz na grzbiecie. Smoki zazwyczaj występują w kolorze zielonym z czerwonym ogonem, znane są jednak Szpice o innym ubarwieniu. Lider stada wyróżnia się spośród pozostałych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku - jest nieco wyższy, na głowie ma większy, czerwony grzebień, a na ciele czerwone wzory. Siedlisko i dieta Szybkie Szpice mieszkają w lasach i jaskiniach. Posiadają swoją własną wyspę, znajdującą się na Archipelagu, spotkać je można również na Końcu Świata. Prawdopodobnie prowadzą koczowniczy tryb życia - zwłaszcza te z nich, które są w stanie przemieszczać się między wyspami. Podobnie jak inne smoki, Szybkie Szpice są mięsożerne. Z informacji z hologramu wyświetlanego przez Smocze Oko wynika, że smoki te żywią się rybami oraz prawdopodobnie ślimakami. Zachowanie i tresura Szybkie Szpice uwielbiają walczyć i są niezwykle zwinne. Żyją w stadach liczących kilkadziesiąt osobników. Jego lider wyróżnia się spośród pozostałych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. W razie zagrożenia alfy całe stado bez względu na wszystko rzuca się, aby go ratować. Taktyka walki smoków polega na szybkim bieganiu i żądleniu niepostrzeżenie przeciwników. Często krążą w szybkim tempie wokół celu, aby go zdezorientować. Smoki te są stworzeniami wyłącznie nocnymi - w dzień śpią w swoich jaskiniach, w nocy polują i się przemieszczają. Potrafią zasypiać do góry nogami, uczepione ogonem stalaktytów. Szybki Szpic jest agresywny i niezwykle trudno go wytresować - trzeba najpierw sprawić, by smok zwolnił bądź się zatrzymał. Tresura polega na pomocy i zdobyciu zaufania, jednak, jak w przypadku Tajfumeranga czy innego agresywnego gatunku, najłatwiej zaprzyjaźnić się z młodym. Tresura dorosłego smoka jest dużo trudniejsza. Moce i umiejętności Żądło na ogonie thumb|Ogon Szybkiego Szpica Najniebezpieczniejszą bronią Szybkiego Szpica jest jego ogon zakończony podwójnym, rozwidlonym szpikulcem, podobnym nieco do kolca skorpiona, zawierającym jad, który może tymczasowo sparaliżować ofiarę - paraliż ten polega na zupełnym unieruchomieniu ciała ofiary, która często zastyga w pozycji, w jakiej została użądlona. Jad u młodych osobników jest słabszy i paraliżuje tylko część ciała użądlonego przeciwnika. Taktyka walki smoków polega na prędkim bieganiu i żądleniu niepostrzeżenie przeciwników tak szybko, że nie mogą oni zorientować się, co się dzieje. Szybkość Szybki Szpic potrafi bardzo szybko biegać. Jest najszybszym smokiem na lądzie. Posiada dobrze rozwinięte tylne łapy, dzięki którym potrafi wysoko skakać. Smok potrafi też wspinać się nawet na pionowe ściany, wykorzystując wszystkie cztery kończyny. Rekompensuje mu to brak zdolności latania. Błona thumb|180px|Błona między pazurami Niektóre Szybkie Szpice wyewoluowały, zyskując błonę między pazurami. Dzięki niej, w połączeniu z ich niezwykłą prędkością, mogą poruszać się po wodzie i przemieszczać się między wyspami. Inne umiejętności Choć oficjalnie Szybkie Szpice nie zieją żadnym ogniem, to według gry School of Dragons mogą spluwać czymś na kształt zielonego szlamu, zapewne równie trującego, co jad w ogonie smoka. Etapy rozwoju Speed Stinger Egg.png|Jajo Speed_Stinger_Hatchling.png|Pisklę Dis 02.png|Dorosły osobnik Speed_Stinger_Titan_-_FB.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Szybkiego Szpica pojawia się tylko w grach. Ma ono owalny kształt i wielkość zbliżoną do innych smoczych jaj. Jego skorupa jest żółta, a spiralny wzór na niej przypomina wzór na muszli amonita. Pisklę Pisklę Szybkiego Szpica poza rozmiarem niewiele różni się od dorosłego osobnika. Brak mu charakterystycznego dla Szybkich Szpiców wachlarza na głowie, jak i mniejszych na grzbiecie. Poza tym wszystkim pisklę zdaje się mieć nieco ciemniejszą barwę ciała, niż dorosły osobnik, jak i bardziej blade, czerwone oczy. Tytan Tytaniczy Szpic przede wszystkim zmienia barwę - z zielonej na fioletową z granatowymi wachlarzami. Smok posiada dodatkowo nie jeden, a dwa wachlarze na głowie, podobnie jest z podwójną parą błon na grzbiecie czy większymi błonami na łapach. Oczy gada zmieniają barwę z czerwonej na żółtą. Słabości *Szybkie Szpice nie potrafią ziać ogniem. Do dyspozycji mają jedynie swój jad w ogonie. *Smoki nie posiadają umiejętności latania. *Nie potrafią działać bez lidera stada, bez niego są bezradne i nie potrafią się zorganizować. *Nie są odporne na własny jad, przez co inny przedstawiciel tego gatunku może je bez trudu sparaliżować. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Szybki Szpic w Smoczym Podręczniku Rysunek Szybkiego Szpica pojawia się w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka w Smoczym Podręczniku, gdy Czkawka szuka informacji o Nocnej Furii. ''Jeźdźcy smoków Szybkie Szpice debiutują w odcinku ''Wielki lód. Kiedy Berk przykrywa śnieg, a morze zamarza, Czkawka i Szczerbatek ruszają na pomoc Johannowi Kupczemu. Po powrocie zastają pustą wioskę i skamieniałą Sztukamięs na dachu domu Śledzika, a sam chłopak relacjonuje im, że pod osłoną nocy do wioski przybyło stado nieznanych smoków. Gady sparaliżowały wielu ludzi, więc z nastaniem ranka wszyscy wikingowie uciekli do ukrytej w lesie zatoczki. Czkawka wraz z jeźdźcami wykorzystuje fakt, że w ciągu dnia smoki śpią, i usiłuje wyciągnąć ich lidera poza wyspę. Nie jest w stanie zdążyć przed zachodem słońca, ale ostatecznie jeźdźcom udaje się odciągnąć smoki na lód i stopić lodowy most, odcinając smoki od wioski. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Odkrycia chodzą parami Czkawka podczas testowania stroju do szybowania znajduje młodego Szybkiego Szpica, który ma złamaną nogę. Czkawka i jeźdźcy pomimo sprzeciwu Sączysmarka zajmują się smokiem i badają go, a przy okazji tresują. Młody smok uznaje ich za swoje stado i nawet zwraca się przeciwko swoim krewnym, aby obronić jeźdźców, lecz ostatecznie odchodzi razem ze swoim pierwotnym stadem. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Lider Szybkich Szpiców *Speedy Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Exotic Speed Stinger *Seedling Speed Stinger *Icebreaker *Sweet-Sting *Liberated Floutscout School of Dragons *Dziki Szybki Szpic W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Szybki Szpic pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 24 kwietnia 2015 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smok posiada własną animację z elementami animacji Wandersmoka. Ciekawostki *Szybki Szpic jest najszybszym smokiem na lądzie. Według statystyk swoją szybkością na lądzie dorównuje szybkości Nocnej Furii w powietrzu. *Jest to pierwszy poznany i jeden z niewielu smoków, który całkowicie utracił zdolność latania. Innym jest Jaskiniowy Rabuś. *Smok, podobnie jak Nocna Furia, nie posiada rogu na nosie, a także potrafi spać, zwisając do góry nogami ze skały albo drzewa. *Smok pojawia się w Smoczym Podręczniku. *W serialu, smoki wydają takie same dźwięki jak welociraptory w serii filmów ''Jurajski Park. *Zęby smoka są skierowane do tyłu. *Szpice są wrażliwe na własny jad, który paraliżuje je prawie w całości. *Niektóre osobniki po osiągnięciu odpowiedniej prędkości potrafią poruszać się po wodzie, dzięki błonie pławnej między pazurami. Zobacz też en:Speed Stinger es:Aguijón Veloz de:Schneller Stachel ru:Скорожал it:Pungirapido (specie) pt-br:Ferrão Veloz fr:Vélocidard Kategoria:Ostra klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Szybkie Szpice Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów